Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: part 2 of the Midnight at the Moulin Rouge series - sequel to Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge - Diana and Christian begin their lives together but darkness always seems to lurk behind them. - *COMPLETE*
1. An Unexpected Storm

Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves

****

DISCLAIMER:  All unrecognized characters are original.  The characters from _Moulin Rouge_ belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox.  Also the songs _Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves_ and _It's in his Kiss_ belong to Cher.   The song _Only Time_ belongs to Enya.  By no way is this work being used for profit. 

Author's Note:  I know some things in here may sound absurd, like certain numerical figures I have placed in the context.  I meant them to sound that way so don't burn me for it.  It is also beneficial to read Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge before this one to understand the basic story line.  I would like to thank Cageruler9697 and LazarusBlackblade for their help and inspiration with this work.

Chapter 1 

            Life has changed in the Moulin Rouge.  In the past few months, so much has happened.  The Moulin Rouge had come to life again with the help of a memory from across the ocean and this memory also healed a broken heart.  She gave him his life back and renewed his capacity to love.

            Several months have gone by since Diana Barrister staged "Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge."  So much had changed for her since her return to Montmartre.  Besides for being the owner of a nightclub and its renowned star, she had found love again.  Christian had changed her life in so many ways.  Diana was still getting used to being his wife after three months of marriage.  Diana Barrister was now Diana Barrister-Andrews.  She loved him now even more than ever.  She adored every moment she spent with him, whether it is at rehearsal for the new show at the Moulin Rouge or lying in each other's arms in post-ecstasy's bliss.  She never wanted her life to change.

            Christian in turn felt her presence in his life.  Everyone has noticed that he had never been happier.  She was his muse as well as his love and his writing jumped in leaps and bounds.  Diana had even managed to convince him to star opposite her in the new show, in addition to being writer and director.

            The Moulin Rouge was now a self-created utopia, but they still remembered Satine's untimely end nearly two years ago.  At times, you could still feel her presence in the air.

            Every day, the Moulin Rouge was in a frenzy.  The new show, Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves was set to open in a little more than a month and Christian and Diana wanted it to be perfect.  They rehearsed constantly, fine tuning every detail.  Christian may have been the creative genius behind it, but it was Diana's baby.  This show was the story of a poor gypsy fortuneteller who was taken out of her den of street performers and thieves and placed in the court of a superstitious, cursed prince.  The prince relied on her to help him plan everything he did.  The prince gains a new look on life and opens his heart to the gypsy, eventually making her his bride and ridding himself of the curse.

            Diana wanted Christian as "her prince."  It took a lot of persuading on her part to get him to give in.

            One day while Diana was rehearsing one of the dance numbers, a dark messenger walked into the Moulin Rouge.  He waked silently over to Christian, who was lying between two chairs rereading the script.  When Christian saw him, he was very leery of him.  Even when Christian thanked him for the note, the figure never said a word, just nodded and left.

            The letter was addressed to Diana.  Christian really didn't think much of it until he noticed the seal on the back, the Duke of Monroth.  Christian read it and a wave of concern swept over him.

            "Diana… I think you should see this." Christian said, handing the letter to his wife.  Diana noticed the seal right away and a look of fear washed over her face.

                                    "Ms Barrister,

I feel that a grave mistake has been made and the Moulin Rouge should revert back to me.

 You are to bring the deed back to the Gothic Tower tomorrow night.  I will gladly pay you what

 you saw as compensation for me, $1 Million."

            Diana sunk into a chair as she read this.  When she finished, she let the letter fall to the floor as she placed her head in her hands.  Christian rushed to her side and embraced her.

            "What's wrong?"

            "I thought I was rid of him.  Damn it he swore to me that he would stay away.  I knew he was a bastard but I at least thought he would hold to a contract." Diana cried.  Christian had never seen his wife in such anguish.

            "Shit!  Now I'm actually going to have to see him again.  Not now!  I'm not going through this now!" Diana screamed as she ran off to the confines of her dressing room.  Christian picked up the letter that she had dropped earlier and started up the stairs after Diana.

            Christian opened her door and found her sitting on the couch on the far side of the room, staring out the window.

            "A million dollars?" Christian started.

            "Not now Christian.  I'm not in the mood to be lectured."

            "That's a lot of money."

            "Not for me.  A million is nothing."

            "What?"  By now, Christian was sitting next to his distraught wife.

            "I'm worth a lot more than you think." Diana said as she threw her bankbook at him.

            "Diana, please…" Christian pleaded.

"Look…" she said bitingly.

"$200 million?"

"And that's only part.  Last time I checked, my worth was about $500 million."

"I don't care Diana." Christian said as he embraced her.  Diana buried her face in his chest and started crying.

"I fought so hard to get this.  The Moulin Rouge is part of me now.  At first, I was doing this for everyone else, for Satine, for Zidler, for you.  I put my heart and soul into this place and now I'm going to lose it."

"Everything will be fine.  Don't worry." Christian told her soothingly.

"If he couldn't have me, he wanted my money…" she cried out.

"What are you talking about?"

Diana looked up and wiped the tears from her face.  "The reason why the price was so high.  I could have gotten it for a lot less, hell, even free, if I slept with the Duke.  I was not going to disgrace myself and lower myself to his level by doing that.  When I refused, he wanted to take me for everything I had.  His plan was to leave me with so little money; I would be forced to sell it back to him when I couldn't afford to keep it.  Obviously, he didn't know how much I truly had.  Now tomorrow night, he's going to try to take more from me."

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

"Then at least not alone." Christian insisted, knowing that he was losing this battle.

"No Christian.  If I don't go alone, he will kill anyone that comes with me.  I'm sorry but I have to do this alone."

Christian felt powerless.  His wife was knowingly putting herself in danger and he could do nothing.

Later that night, Diana's mind was still spinning with thoughts.  Her mind was working so much; she became restless.  Diana did not want to wake Christian, who was sound asleep next to her, so she quietly got up from the bed and went out on to the balcony.  Diana sat there, staring out into the starless night.  Everything seemed dead to her.  Montmartre was silent, still, peaceful, only her alone had chaos.

Christian rolled over in his sleep and awoke quickly; he did not feel Diana next to him. He quickly looked around the room before he saw her form sitting outside the window.

"Diana?" he whispered.  She just looked over to him propped up in bed and smiled.  "Are you all right?" Christian said as he walked over to the window.

"I'm fine.  I couldn't sleep.  I have too much on my mind."

Christian came outside and sat down beside her.  He took the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around the both of them.  He said nothing as he pulled her closer to him.  All he wanted to do was relax her.  He hated seeing her like this.  For the rest of the night, they sat in each other's arms.

The next day, the mood had severely changed within the walls of the Moulin Rouge.  Rehearsal was not a possibility due to the previous day's events.  Everyone noticed that Diana and Christian's minds were somewhere else.

Diana sat in the back corner of the hall, going over some papers while Christian was nowhere to be found.  Toulouse was concerned for both of them especially after yesterday.

"What are ywou playing arwound with?" Toulouse asked pulling up a chair next to Diana.

"Nothing of consequence." She said putting the papers down.  "What is it Toulouse?"

"Nowthing.  I was jwust sweeing how you were.  Where's Chwistian?"

"He's up in my dressing room but…" she said and Toulouse was already heading up there before she could finish.

Toulouse knocked quietly on the door and didn't wait for an answer.  When he opened the door, all he found was a darkened room, no Christian.  He walked across the room to open the curtains to let some light into the room so he could see better.  Toulouse flung them open and the bright sunlight came flooding in the room.

Christian, who had been asleep, bolted upright in bed…startled and wondering who opened the blinds.  He looked around and found Toulouse standing by the window.

"What are you doing here Toulouse?" Christian said tiredly.

"How cwould you swee in here?  It was too dark."

"I didn't need to.  I was taking a nap."

Toulouse finally turned around to see Christian on the bed, looking like he had just woke up.

"I didn't know.  Diana didn't twell me.  I jwust wanted to swee how you two were doing."

"Fine with the exception of being exhausted.  I didn't get much sleep last night.  Diana was up all night thinking about what happened."

Toulouse now understood why his friend was so tired.  He apologized and quietly let himself back out to let Christian go back to sleep.

When he returned to the main hall, Diana was giving him death looks.

"You woke him up, didn't you?"

"I really didn't mean to."

"If you had let me finish before, you would have known that he was asleep up there."

After that, everyone kept to themselves for the rest of the day.  The remainder of the day seemed to go in slow motion.  Everyone was anticipating that night's events.

~~~~MORE TO COME~~~~


	2. Broken Contract

Chapter 2 

****

            Once darkness fell upon Montmartre, Diana set out for the Gothic Tower to challenge the Duke.  Christian still protested her going up until the moment she walked out the door.  He sat himself then to await her return.

            Diana felt as if she was going to her own execution.  She was remembering two years ago when Satine did this same walk.  This time though, it was personal.  With each step she ascended, she became angrier.  Diana was preparing herself for a war.

            She walked into the top of the Tower to find the Duke sitting smugly at the table, waiting for her.

            "Have you brought the deed, my dear?"

            "We had a deal.  I buy the Moulin Rouge from you and you stay away from it, entirely."

            "I want it back.  I don't believe you can handle it." The Duke said, picking up the check.  "I am fully prepared to pay you what you paid me."

            "I'm not selling!  I would not take that check from you if I were starving on the street.  As far as I'm concerned, you can burn that check!"

            "Stupid bitch!  I will get it back. I always get what I want."

            "Not in my lifetime, you self absorbed bastard!"  Diana said as she went to the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

            The Duke was dumbfounded by what just happened as he motioned for Warner.  "Keep the pressure on her.  I will have the Moulin Rouge back one way or another.  Do what ever is necessary."

            Diana was still furious as she walked back.  She could not believe what he was attempting.

            Christian saw her extreme state from his perch in the window.  Before he could move, she had returned upstairs.  She was beyond angry; her temper was about to explode.

            "The nerve of that son of a bitch!  He had the audacity to try and take what is rightfully mine!"

            "Is it over now?  I hate seeing you go through this." Christian asked quietly.

            "Not in the least.  I know he's going to still try to take it from me."


	3. Strange Occurences

Chapter 3 

****

            Over the next few days, Diana felt increasingly uneasy.  She knew that she had challenged him.  She had thrown the gauntlet down and she was waiting for a response.  She feared everything now.

            The Duke maintained his persistence with his offer, sending letter upon letter to Diana, demanding the sale on the threat of violence.  Diana's response to each of these letters was to either burn them or tear them to shreds.  She held steadfast that she would not sell the Moulin Rouge.  But the stress of the strength of her conviction was beginning to show.  She became very unstable; the smallest thing could set her off.  Christian had to do everything in his power to keep her calm.

            Even after the letters slowed down, Diana still felt uneasy.  She felt like she was being watched.  Everywhere she went, she felt the eyes watching her, someone stalking her, especially in the Moulin Rouge.

            Telling Christian about this only lead to greater stress.  He became very protective of her, not letting her go anywhere on her own.  She knew why he did it, love, but in turn she felt caged.

            One day during rehearsal, Diana felt even more fearful.  She knew these "people" were following her.  She tried to stay close to Christian but it wasn't always possible.

            Diana was rehearsing one scene during the afternoon and realized that she had forgotten something in her dressing room.  She was then forced to go up there and get it since she had the only key.  Diana climbed up the backstairs into the darkened corridor where her dressing room was.  As she was fumbling with the lock, she heard breathing behind her.  Diana turned around to see a pair of eyes staring right at her.  She couldn't breathe; she couldn't move.  Not even a scream could escape her lips.  Diana felt her life was going to end right there until she heard footsteps on the stairs… Zidler.

            "Diana dear, Christian is calling for you."

            "I'll be right there Harold."

            The figure slinked back into the shadows as not to be caught, instilling fear in Diana.  She ran down the stairs and into Christian's arms.  As he held her, he could feel her trembling.

            "What happened?"

            "They're up there."

            "That's it.  This place will be searched top to bottom until all of these stalkers are found.  I'm not putting Diana's life in danger anymore." Christian said as he was walking out the door with Diana.

            Back in their apartment, Diana wouldn't leave Christian's side.  It was hours before Diana wanted to talk about what happened.  She finally started explaining as she and Christian were lying in bed.

            "… if Zidler hadn't come up there, I would probably be dead now.  I had never been so scared in all my life."

            "I won't let anything happen to you.  I promise." Christian said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.  He tilted his head down to kiss her but saw instead that she had already fallen asleep.  Usually, he went first but, like his wife, a few moments later he was asleep as well.

            Diana's mind was still racing, even in her sleep.

            "Diana?" a voice called out to her.

            Diana opened her eyes to a pale figure in her room.

            "I know you haven't forgotten me, Diana."

            "Satine?"  The figure smiled.  "This is impossible.  I have to be dreaming.  This is in my subconscious or I'm hallucinating."

            "Trust me you're dreaming.  Look."

            Diana turned around to see her sleeping body in Christian's arms.

            "I'm glad he found happiness.  I'm glad it was you, Diana."

            "And I bet you've gotten your hands on David."  Satine just smiled.

            "What's wrong Diana?  You were calling me and we only did that when we truly needed one another."

            "The Duke wants to take back the Moulin Rouge."

            "Did you refuse?"

            "Of course I refused…don't be absurd.  It's what followed after the refusal is what has gotten me scared.  He has persisted with this offer, even sending me the check.  My answer to this was to tear up or burn every one.  Then it got worse.  I know of at least five people who are stalking me inside and around the Moulin Rouge.  One of them would have killed me right by my dressing room if Zidler hadn't come up."

            Satine was trying to comfort her friend, who was obviously most disturbed.

            Diana turned to face Christian.  "I think it's been harder on him.  He's had to put up with me.  He's been trying everything in his power to keep me happy and safe." She said as she blew a kiss to her sleeping husband.  "What should I do, Satine?  Should I sell it to get the Duke off my back?  Or should I keep up my defiance?"

            "You said once that the Moulin Rouge had become a part of you.  Do you really believe that you could give it up?"

            "I couldn't… but I don't know how much more I can take."

            "If I know you, you'll survive anything."

            Suddenly the surroundings changed.  They were no longer in Diana's bedroom, but in the Moulin Rouge.

            "We never really did get to perform together, did we?" Diana said.

            "The Jewels of the Moulin Rouge is what we were calling ourselves, right?" Satine replied.

            "The Sparkling Diamond and the Midnight Amethyst on the same billing."

            Diana began to hear faint music, ghostly music, in the background.  She heard "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend."  Then it changed to "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves" and again to "In his Kiss."  Diana heard their entire performance, as it would have been.  A number for Satine, then Diana, and then both.  Diana and Satine acted out each one as if there was a full house.  This went on for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments.  The two women forgot about the pain of what was going on; essentially taking them back to the freedom of childhood.

            Diana blinked again and they found themselves back in her bedroom as dawn was approaching.

            "I'm always here when you need me, Diana.  Remember you can survive anything.  I love you, my best friend." Satine said as she disappeared.

            Diana returned to the conscious world.   She seemed to have woken up right as Satine left.  She kissed Christian softly on the cheek to entice him to awake.  He slowly opened his eyes to see his wife smiling and happy.  This was unusual of late.  It was more typical for her to be waking him up because of something wrong.

            "I missed that." He said sleepily.  "What happened to bring back your smile?"

            "Let's just say that a guide has helped me through the darkness."

            Maybe now life could get back to normal.


	4. Light & Shadow

Chapter 4 

****

            After more than a month of mental torment, things began to return to normal.  The letters had ceased to come and Diana's stalkers had stopped their endless pursuit.  The light had returned to the Moulin Rouge.  A sense of security had almost been restored.

            This new breath of life also had a price though; work on the show had suffered and opening night was pushed to two months later.  Diana and Christian threw themselves into their work, channeling their former stress into something useful.  After a few days, it had seemed like nothing had happened.  The joyous and fun atmosphere engulfed the Moulin Rouge bringing a return to the utopia they had known.

            One night, after a day's strenuous rehearsal, Diana and Christian were sitting in their apartment relaxing when Diana got an unsettling feeling.

            "I think I may have forgotten something at the Moulin."

            "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Christian replied.

            "No it can't.  This will gnaw at me all night if I don't go."

            "Fine, if you must." Christian conceded.  He knew her well enough by now that when she set her mind on something, there was no changing it.

            "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said as she kissed him.

            Diana grabbed her cloak, to shield herself from the unusual chill of the night, and started across the street.  The Moulin Rouge was dark and silent, very ominous looking in the nighttime.  She unlocked the door and walked into the empty ballroom.  She flicked on some sparse lighting so she could see a bit easier.  Diana looked around the room checking to see if she had forgotten anything in there.  When she was satisfied with the scan of the room, she went up to her dressing room.

            She opened the door, turned on the light and walked in.  She left the door open, knowing she would only be a few minutes.  She looked around again, finding nothing.

            "Maybe I didn't forget anything." She thought.  She turned off the light and went back downstairs.

            Upon reaching the ballroom again, Diana took one last look around as she walked to the door.

            Diana stood by the door for a second before she turned off the light.  "Maybe I'm just being paranoid." She thought as she turned off the light.

            As soon as the room was dark and Diana was leaving, a large black figure grabbed her from behind and placed a knife at her throat.

            "Maybe this time you'll listen to reason bitch." The figure whispered in her ear.

            He picked her up from behind, holding her arms down so she couldn't struggle and dragged her out of the building.  Once she was out of the Moulin Rouge, Diana let out a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard throughout the city.

            "Bloody whore.  This will make you behave."  The abductor took a cloth from one of his co-conspirators, soaked with enough chloroform to knock out a full-grown man in seconds and put it over her mouth.  Diana fell limp and her captors threw her into a waiting carriage.

            Christian heard Diana's scream and flew down the stairs only to be too late.  The carriage that held his wife had already disappeared into the night.  Christian tried to run after it but had no idea where it went.  Christian sunk to his knees, tears streaming down his face, screaming Diana's name.

            By now, most of Montmartre had come out to see what was going on.  Toulouse and the other Bohemians rushed over to the distraught Christian.  Toulouse tried to calm him but it was useless.

            "I can't lose her too!" Christian sobbed as Toulouse held him.

            As the rain began to fall, the entire body of people went inside the vacant Moulin Rouge.  Toulouse had noted to himself that Satie had run to get an inspector, as he and the Argentinean helped Christian inside.

            Chaos soon instilled as everyone was trying to find out what happened.  All most people knew was the scream and then they saw Christian.  A few moments later, Satie returned with the police inspector.  He went directly over to Christian, who was apparently the only one who could give any explanation.

            Christian sat in the back corner of the ballroom, away from everyone else, surrounded by the Bohemians.  He looked up briefly and saw the inspector approaching him.  Christian quickly tried to wipe the tears from his face and pull himself together even though no one could truly know the rage that was building inside him.

            "I'm Inspector de Fleur.  Who here can give some idea of what happened?"

            "My wife has been kidnapped." Christian spoke up angrily.

            "I know this is rough, but can you recall the event?" the inspector replied in an emotionless tone.

            "Diana went over here because she thought she had forgotten something.  She was gone a few moments and then I heard her scream.  By the time I had gotten downstairs, the bloody animals had put her in a carriage and taken her."  Christian snapped.

            "Do you have any other evidence?"

            "What more do you need!!?  If you had done something a month ago, this wouldn't have happened!" Christian screamed with his anger increasing every moment.

            "Pardon?" the inspector asked inquisitively.

            "Son of a bitch!" Christian screamed as he leapt out of the chair and lunged at the inspector.  The Argentinean was barely able to restrain him before he nearly hit the inspector.

            "Chwistian! Calm down!" Toulouse screamed.

            "She has been stalked and harassed for damn near a month and you bastards did nothing!!" Christian erupted, continuing his tirade from the Argentinean's grasp.

            The inspector tried to compose himself so he did not fire back at the obviously upset writer.

            "Do you have any idea who would have orchestrated this?"

            Christian was sitting down again with his head in his hands, desperately trying to fight back the tears of rage.  "The Duke of Monroth." He mumbled.

            "What proof do you have of this?"

            "The first letter that his manservant, Warner, delivered to us." Christian said, getting agitated again.

            "Do you still have it?"

            Christian nodded and stood up to get it from her dressing room.  It was the only one she hadn't destroyed.  He returned a few moments later and handed the letter to the inspector.

            "We'll try to find her.  I know this is difficult for you but…" the inspector said as he took the note.

            "You couldn't possibly have the faintest idea of what I'm going through." Christian interrupted.  The inspector acknowledged him and left, reminding them that they would keep in touch.

            The Bohemians had never seen Christian like this.  After Satine had died, he just retreated into his own little world.  Christian had only exploded like this once before, at the Duke when he questioned the ending of _Spectacular, Spectacular_, but never with such ferocity and for so long.

            After the inspector had left, Christian also started walking out.  The Bohemians were going to follow him but Zidler stopped them.

            "Let him be." Zidler said to them.

            "He needs us." Toulouse protested.

            "In the state he's in right now, he's likely to kill one of you and not realize it.  Let him be.  At least let him cool off first."

            The four of them stood in the doorway and watched Christian walk out, alone and in despair.

            He went back up to his apartment and slammed the door behind him.  Now that he was away from everyone, he could let his guard down.  He slid down the wall to a sitting position on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest.  Christian saw the ring on his left hand and immediately thought of Diana.  The thought that he had lost his love again crushed him and he started to cry, releasing all the emotion that he had penned up just moments before, thinking only the worst.


	5. Inside Hell

Chapter 5 

****

            Diana regained consciousness a few hours later.  When she opened her eyes, she tried to look around to figure out where she was.  Focusing was difficult because her head hurt so much it felt like it was splitting apart.

            She was sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind her.  She wiggled her wrists to see how tight her bonds were and found that with a little work she may be able to get out…eventually.  She also noticed the hired thugs that were around the room, apparently watching over her.

            "Well, look who's returned to the world of the living.  We have some negotiations to do." The Duke said as he entered the room and took a seat across from Diana.

            "BASTARD! I told you I'm not selling!"

            "You will.  A deal…the Moulin Rouge for your freedom."

            "I'd rather be DEAD!"

            "You insolent BITCH!" the Duke said as he gave a gesture to Warner.  Warner came over to Diana, and without hesitation, slapped her hard across the face.  Diana was dazed slightly but still infuriated.

            "I told you I'll get what I want in one way or another." The Duke replied.  "Or maybe…there is another way we can negotiate." He said as he started to size her up as a conquest.  "Satine was a dreadful miss but you won't be." He said as he caressed her.

            "GO TO HELL!!" she screamed as she pushed him back with a foot to his abdomen.  When the Duke regained his footing, he looked again to Warner.  This time he balled up his fist and rammed in right into Diana's ribs, cracking several.  The excruciating pain shot through her system like a wild fire.  She screamed out in pain but still remained defiant.

            "You don't even have the nerve to take me on yourself.  You have your flunky beat up on a woman.  I will not break under the non-existent power of a whining baby!"

            This time the Duke himself slapped her across the face.  Diana thought she was going to black out after this round of abuse on top of the others, but she fought to maintain her consciousness.

            "Leave her.  She'll come around eventually." The Duke said as he departed, leaving Diana with one of his "guards."

            Every breath hurt for her now thanks to the cracked and bruised ribs.  She ran her tongue over her lips and tasted blood; one of the slaps split her lip.  She knew one of her cheeks was bruised, as was her eye.  She thought to herself that she would never give into him, no matter what.

            When she thought her guard wasn't paying attention, Diana started to work on the ropes that held her.  Every time her wrists moved, the ropes cut into her and made her skin raw.  She didn't know how long she could keep her shields up.

            The Duke attempted the same routine nearly every other day.  Diana would continue her defiance and beratement of him, and with each comment came a beating.  Her near blacking out spells came more regularly and Diana was starting to lose her battle.

            After two weeks of this constant struggle, the Duke became impatient.  He wanted the Moulin Rouge…NOW!!!

            "Damn Yankee bitch!  Why can't you understand that I have defeated you?" the Duke screamed.  Her response was to spit in his face.

            Diana glared viciously at him as he wiped his face.  Even through the bruises, the anger inside her still emerged.  "Because you haven't!" she replied.  "If I'm a damn Yankee bitch, then you should realize that the Americans don't die quietly, you imperialist son of a bitch!!"

            She sat there and watched him throw a fit over her retaliation, felling quite pleased with herself.  The Duke lacked the comprehension to realize that he was not going to win with Diana as an opponent.

            As the again defeated Duke departed from her, Diana screamed out "GO TO HELL!!" from behind the door.  She had to get the last word.


	6. Pain and Loss

Chapter 6 

****

            It had been more than three since Diana was taken and the strain of her loss was truly evident in Christian.  He shed so many tears that it seemed he had no more.  Sleep wasn't an option for him; he stayed up for days straight until he was finally overcome by exhaustion, waiting for some word on Diana.  He felt powerless; he could do nothing to save his wife.

            The Bohemians were truly concerned for their friend.  After his explosion, they left him alone for a few days, as per Zidler's request.  Only when they could not take it any longer did they approach Christian.

The first time they tried to get to him was about a week after her kidnapping.  Toulouse knocked on Christian's door and when he received no answer, he opened it slowly, thinking that Christian may be resting.  Toulouse peeked in the room and scanned it for Christian.  He looked over the entire room and didn't see him.

"He's got to be in here." Toulouse thought.  He looked again to the far, darkened corner of the room and he saw Christian's form, curled in a ball against the wall.

"Oh Chwistian." Toulouse muttered to himself.  

As he got closer, he could see the tear stains on his face.  He had not let himself go completely, like when Satine died, but Christian was again starting to show the signs of apathy.  Toulouse saw how haggard he looked and wanted to help his friend.  When Toulouse got next to him, he felt Christian's glare, that had been focused on him since he came in, shift over.

"When was the last time you got any sleep, Chwistian?" Toulouse asked in a concerned tone.

"Something around four days ago." Christian mumbled.  "I don't want to wake up to someone knocking on my door telling me Diana's dead." He said as he started to sob again.  "I couldn't bear it if anything happened to her."

Toulouse couldn't bear to see his friend cry.  He wrapped his arms around Christian, allowing him to cry into him, as if Toulouse was going to absorb the pain.  He tried to comfort him but he knew he needed Diana.

"Come up to the attic with me.  We'll get some food into you and take your mind away from this for a little while." Toulouse suggested.  Christian nodded slightly in agreement as he wiped his eyes.  Toulouse backed off as Christian struggled to his feet.  He wondered how long he had been in that corner.

Christian tiredly walked up the stairs with Toulouse, since Diana had patched the hole in the ceiling.  Exhaustion was starting to set in and Toulouse saw it.  Upstairs, the Bohemians were thrilled to see Christian.  It was really the first true time that they had seen him since Diana's abduction.  They were overwhelmed with joy that Toulouse had gotten him out of his room.

Christian essentially inhaled his dinner with them.  He was starving since he hadn't eaten in days either.  When the dishes were being cleared, Christian went to lie down on the couch to relax his tired mind.

Toulouse was the first to come back into the living area.  He looked over to the couch and found Christian asleep.

"He would be more comfortable in his bed instead if here." Toulouse suggested.  Taking Toulouse's hint, the Argentinean scooped up Christian to carry him downstairs to his apartment.  They placed him on the bed and left silently to let him finally get some sleep.

Toulouse tried to do this every few days to keep Christian in the realm of the living.  He would not stand by and let him shut himself off again.  This was also the only way he could look after his friend as the days without Diana grew in number.


	7. Freedom from Chains

Chapter 7 

****

            Diana had been working on the ropes that bound her for nearly a month now.  Her wrists and hands were caked in dried blood from where the ropes were rubbing against her skin.  Diana had finally managed to turn her hand and grab one of the ends and pulled to untie herself.

            With both of her hands free, she could finally see what has been paining her for a month.  Her arms were covered with bruises and scrapes from where she had been banging against the chair.  Her wrists though were all torn up from her bindings.  Diana thought to herself that she was glad she had freed herself when the guards were asleep.  Her only problem now was to summon the strength to leave.

            She straightened up and clenched her teeth in order to not scream through the horrendous pain.  Satine's words now rung clearly in her head, "You're a survivor…" Diana made it down to the street, pain coursing through her with every step.  Once outside, she knew where she was, only a few miles outside of Montmartre.  She started running, trying to disregard the pain, back to one of the places she felt she belonged… the Moulin Rouge.

            Diana knew that the duke would eventually discover his captive missing and come looking.  This thought only made Diana push herself harder.  She ran all the way back.  By the time she had reached the Moulin Rouge, she could barely breathe, every breath was a rasp.  She flung the door open and practically collapsed on the floor.  Every muscle in her body hurt, breathing was nearly impossible.

            "I might be free but I'm going to die here on the floor." She thought to herself.

            "Miss Diana?"

            Diana was startled at the sound of her own name.  She whipped around to see who was addressing her.  Chocolat.

            "You have to help me.  Satine trusted you and now I do.  Tell Christian I'm here.  Tell him to come here and get me.  I can't go much further.  Please…" Diana rasped out.

            "Yes Miss Diana." He said and left.

Diana realized she couldn't stay there on the floor.  She looked tentatively at the stairs that led to her dressing room.

"I have to." She said taking a few very heavy breaths.  She pulled herself to her feet and painfully climbed the steps to her sanctuary.  Diana wanted to wait here for Christian.

A weary Christian sat near his window, staring off into space, not really aware of anything.  He was trying to come to the realization that his wife was most likely dead.  He was so far gone that he barely heard the knock on his door.

Chocolat opened his door without waiting for an answer.  Diana needed him to do this.

"Diana is in the Moulin Rouge sir."

Christian could not believe his ears.  "What did you say?!"  
            "She needs you there.  She wants you to come get her."

Before Chocolat had finished, Christian was running down the stairs to get her.

Diana was slowly gathering her things together.  She and Christian were leaving tonight.  She kept herself busy until she heard the door open.  She turned around joyfully, expecting to see Christian.

"Christ…oh bloody hell" she screamed.  There stood the Duke and Warner.  Diana suddenly couldn't breathe.  "What do you want?"

"I've come to get from you what is rightfully mine." He replied as he was cornering her against the bed and Warner stood guard by the door.

Christian ran into the Moulin Rouge looking for her frantically.

"Where is she?!" he screamed to Chocolat who pointed to the light upstairs.  Chocolat then disappeared back into the night from which he emerged.

Diana heard the footsteps flying up the stairs as the Duke pinned her to the bed.  She struggled to break free but her injuries limited her movement.  

Christian ran into her dressing room to get her.

"Christian!" Diana screamed.  The Duke turned his head and became infuriated when he saw Christian there.

"Get rid of him!!" he screamed to Warner.  Diana struggled harder under his grasp.  Behind the Duke, she could see Warner.  One shot.  Diana screamed as Christian was sent flying to the floor next to her vanity.


	8. Revenge

Chapter 8 

****

            Diana saw Christian's body being hurled across the room and she feared her husband was dead.  Her impending grief turned into rage.

            Diana had suddenly remembered something that she had brought from New York that she'd never thought she'd use, David's gun.  She inched her hand down to the edge of the mattress and reached under it.  When she felt the handle of the weapon, she pulled it out quickly and cocked it against the Duke's shoulder.  She knew she had to take Warner out of the picture to get to Christian, but she couldn't get a clear shot.  Diana decided to take a chance, hoping that going through the Duke would free her and kill Warner.

            Diana pressed back on the trigger and fired one shot.  As she fired, she felt a strong spiritual presence surrounding her, David and Satine.  The bullet went through the Duke, sending him crashing to the floor, and found its way, with a little non-earthly navigation into Warner.

            Diana sprang up from the bed and crawled over to Christian.  She looked over to Warner, dead on the floor with one bullet to the head.

            Christian had gone into shock when the bullet hit him but he was now fully aware of what was going on.  His left leg was bleeding heavily from where the bullet had gone in.

            He saw Diana sitting next to him and he grabbed hold of her in an embrace from which he never wanted to leave.  Diana was desperately trying to stop the bleeding by pressing the edge of her dress against it.

            The Duke was struggling to get up from the floor.  He saw where his 'captive' was and Warner's corpse on the floor.  He now thirsted for revenge.  He managed to get himself into a position where he could crawl across the floor, without using his injured arm, to get Warner's gun.

            Diana's back was turned to the Duke, being more concerned about Christian.  Christian though had a clear view of what the Duke was attempting to do.  Christian reached over to his wife's hand where the gun was and picked up the weapon.  The Duke was forced to look directly at him as he crossed the floor.  Diana saw Christian's expression change as he took aim for the Duke.  She turned her head in the direction that the barrel of the gun was pointed.

            Just as the Duke was reaching for his manservant's weapon, Christian fired.  The bullet hit the Duke between the side of his abdomen and his hip, fully incapacitating him.

            "We have to go NOW!" Diana screamed.  She stood up to get better balance to help Christian up.  Christian held on to her for support as they exited the Moulin Rouge into the forgiving night.


	9. Secrets

DISCLAIMER:  I have no such knowledge of early 20th century medical practices or weaponry so I did the best of my ability to accommodate realism. Chapter 9 

            As they walked from the Moulin Rouge, Diana thought about where they could go.  They couldn't go home and Christian was in no shape to go far.  

            Diana then thought of three shady characters she met when she came to Montmartre.  She knew them as Jack, Charlie, and Vicki but in more notorious circles they were affectionately called Slick, All Ears, and Twisted Little Sister respectively.

            Christian was visibly having problems now; the amount of blood he was losing was starting to make him slip into near unconsciousness.  Diana had to get him safe and quick.  She took him to the basement of the Absinthe Bar, where her three underworld friends lived.

            "Amethyst!" Jack greeted her.

            "You have to help me." She said.  

            Jack noticed Christian and quickly opened the door for her.  Diana helped Christian to the bed in the back bedroom.  By this time, Charlie and Vicki had heard the commotion and joined them.

            "What happened?" Vicki inquired.

            "I'm not going into it now!  You have to help me.  Jack, hold him down." Diana said as she moved to Christian's leg.  Christian was near blacking out and had trouble focusing on his wife's voice.

            "Christian! Look at me!" Diana screamed to get his attention.  He desperately tried to focus on her.

            "Darling, listen to me," she said with her hands on his leg.  "I'm going to try to get it out but it is really going to hurt.  I'm warning you now."  Christian nodded, signaling his understanding.  "I'm sorry." Diana whispered as she prepared herself for what she had to do.  

            She stuck her hands in the bullet hole in Christian's pant leg and ripped it open so she could get to the wound.  He flinched with pain since some of the fabric had been stuck to the wound.  She had to feel where the bullet was to help him.  Diana pressed down on his leg to feel for the lump.  As she applied pressure, Christian screamed out in agony, tears streaming down his face.

            "I'm sorry Christian but I have to."

            Diana felt the bone in his upper leg and was relieved that it wasn't broken.  Then she felt the bullet; it wasn't deep fortunately.

            "I need something to grab it with and something to clean it out." Vicki scurried into an adjacent room to bring back a basin of water and a soft cloth and tweezers.

            "Give him something to bite on for this." Diana said to the two men holding her husband down.  Charlie removed his belt, bent it in half, and then placed it in Christian's mouth.

            "I'm sorry my love." Diana said as she pressed the tweezers in the hole in Christian's leg to retrieve the bullet.  Christian's screams of pain echoed in her ears as she grabbed the cause of all this misery.  Christian was now quite out of breath and he was panting as Diana washed out the wound and bandaged it up.

            Jack, Charlie, and Vicki backed of from Diana and Christian as she moved up to comfort him.

            Diana slowly and painfully knelt down next to the bed so she could calm Christian.  She wiped the tears from his cheeks as she kissed him and gently caressed his face.  "Just rest now." She whispered to Christian as she soothed him, wishing for him to fall asleep.

            When Christian had finally drifted off, Diana emerged into the living area, where her three friends waited.  Diana sank down into a chair as if the entire world was lifted off her.

            "What happened tonight Amethyst?" Jack said again.

            "Where do you want me to begin?" Diana whispered as she began to bandage her hands.

            "The beginning."

            "I broke free from a kidnapper only to almost be recaptured.  Christian came to get me and he was shot.  I killed his shooter while he incapacitated my captor.  It was never supposed to be like this.  Montmartre was supposed to be a new start." Diana said with her head buried in her hands.

            No one yet had taken full notice of her injuries, because of the previous chaos, until Vicki took a closer look.

            "What did they do to you?"

            "Well, they beat me like an animal because I never submitted to them.  The bruises, the scrapes, the cracked ribs; all because I refused to sell the Moulin Rouge." Diana sighed.  "You have to help me.  Charlie, keep an ear out… no one knows about this.  Jack, I need you to book passage for Christian and me to New York, as soon as possible.  We can't stay here any longer."  They acknowledged their agreement and understood her completely.


	10. Anxiety

Chapter 10 

****

            Diana retreated to the back bedroom where Christian was asleep.  She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she watched him sleep.  Then she looked at his clothes; he was a mess.  She couldn't let him stay like this.  Diana gently, so she wouldn't wake him, removed his shirt and torn pants and threw them on a chair.  She quickly grabbed the quilt from the chest in the room to cover her shivering husband.  As she climbed into bed next to him, Christian stirred slightly.  She whispered softly to calm him and soothe him back into sleep.  Diana felt him fall back into a deep sleep and she relaxed slightly.  As she gazed upon her husband, Diana felt the tears start to burn her eyes.  She started to cry angry tears, thinking to herself that this should have never happened.  All the emotion that she was unable to release over the last month came out now as she cried silent tears.  With all her emotional and physical pain realized, Diana slowly drifted off into a dreamless and most uncomfortable sleep a few moments later.

            Just past dawn the next morning, Christian awoke, alone in the bed.  He didn't know where he was or how he got there.  He gazed around the room until he saw Diana.  She sat in a chair across the room, just trying to work through the pain.  This was the first time he really took a survey of her injuries.  Diana saw him starting to get worried and she came back over to the bed.  As she sat down on the foot of the bed, he saw the split lip and the bruises that covered her body.  He noticed that both of her hands were bandaged to just past her wrists.  Tears started to well in his eyes when she flinched when his gentle hand touched her.  Christian couldn't contain his emotions when he asked her about all this.

            "I'm fine.  The only major thing is a few cracked ribs." Diana said as she moved closer to him to hug him.  "Why are you crying?" she whispered to him as she held him close to her.

            "I thought I had lost you." Christian sobbed.

            "I told you that I would never leave you, remember?"

            She felt Christian nod against her shoulder.  When she looked at him, she could see how worn out he was.  Diana knew Christian hadn't slept much or eaten since she had been gone.  Now, his injuries took a lot out of him.

            "Go back to sleep Darling.  I'll explain everything later." Diana said as she kissed him.  Christian slowly drifted back to sleep, giving into his exhaustion.  Diana went out into the main area where everyone else was.

            "Everything gets planned today." Diana said addressing everyone.  "Slick, book the tickets today.  First Class, no matter what the cost is, I'll pay it.  Ears stay here; keep a guard out for the police and the damned Duke of Monroth.  Vicki, first I need you to help me and then I need you to watch over Christian while I'm gone.  He is my life and I don't like seeing him hurt."

            Jack got up to head out the shipyard while Vicki followed Diana.

            "Vicki, tighten up my corset for me, I can't reach.  Normally Christian does it but he can't right now."

            "Where do you think you're going?"

            "I have to get our things and during the day, everyone knows me as an upper class woman." Diana said as she braced herself.

            Vicki went behind her and began to retie the laces.  As she pulled them tight, Diana screamed in agony.

            "Take it easy!"

            "This is the only thing holding your ribs in place right now."

            "I'm aware of that!"

            "Then stop complaining!"  Vicki said as she continued.  Diana flinched with every pull but this time she stifled her screams.  When she finished, Diana got dressed and did her make up.  Moments later, she emerged looking like a different woman.  Even though she still wore the dress that she came in, she had managed to draw attention away from the stains.  Her make-up was done so that none of the bruises even showed.

            "Remember Vicki, take care of him for me.  Charlie, come with me."  Diana said as she left to pick up her life again.

            "Your job is to take the trunks down for me.  I can't lift them now.  We have to be as quiet as possible, but luckily enough, most everyone will still be drunk and hung over.  First, our apartment and then the Moulin Rouge." Diana said to Charlie.

            "What happens if someone sees us?"

            "Let me handle that when the occasion arises."

            The two of them first set out for the apartment.  Diana looked around for one last time at their home.  She was once again uprooting her life.

            Diana and Charlie worked quickly to pack everything, being especially careful with Christian's typewriter and Diana's cherished letters.  Charlie removed all the items to the awaiting carriage below while Diana examined what she had done.  She looked at these barren rooms with only a few pieces of furniture and reluctantly closed the door on this part of her life.

            Next was the Moulin Rouge.  Diana walked back into where everything began.  There were bloodstains all over the floor; the mirror on her vanity had cracked when Christian hit it, and everything she had there was in disarray.  Diana now had to finish what she started the night before, packing her life up.  

            Time was now a factor.  Diana hurriedly packed and closed up to avoid the issue of dealing with a waking Montmartre.


	11. Building Tensions

Chapter 11 

****

            Diana and Charlie returned a few hours after their departure with all of Christian and Diana's possessions.  They placed all the luggage in a back room, out of sight for the moment.

            "Has Christian gotten up yet?" Diana asked.

            "No.  He's been asleep since you left." Vicki replied simply.

            "I'll get him.  I can' t let him sleep the entire day." Diana responded as she headed towards the bedroom.

            She quietly opened the door to the darkened room.  Christian was still asleep; in what Diana thought was a most uncomfortable position.  He was all twisted up.  A pillow propped up his leg and he was at an angle that seemed to make his body cover the entire bed.  She walked over to the bed and slowly sat down on the side of it.  Diana gently stroked Christian's hair as she spoke to him to rouse him.

            "Christian, wake up my love."

            His eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice.  He tried to get up slightly to kiss her, but when he moved, a wave of pain flooded through that forced him back on his back.

            "This is too much.  I think death would have been easier." Christian moaned through the pain.

            "Don't talk like that." Diana scolded as she helped him up.  Christian was still very weak and very sore; he needed all the help from Diana he could get. 

            A little while later, after Christian and Diana had changed, the remaining four waited impatiently for Jack to return.  Diana was becoming concerned; problems were not what she needed now.

            By mid-afternoon, Diana was almost getting frantic but she had to hide it for Christian's sake.  She sat on the couch in the living area with Christian lying across it, bundled in a blanket, slowly dozing off in her lap.  Just as Diana could take the waiting no longer, Jack had returned.  He casually sat across from her, noting her impending anger for taking so long.

            "Well?" she said angrily, waking Christian.

            "You leave for New York on the Cunard Line from Calais on Tuesday.  You'll have to leave here by Monday afternoon at the latest because it's the last train before the ship leaves."

            "That's two days from now.  There was nothing else sooner?"  Diana said as she held a groggy Christian, who was getting concerned with his wife's rising temper.

            "I did my best Amethyst.  Next time do your own escape method."

            "There won't be a goddamn next time." She responded angrily.

            "Diana!" Christian spoke up in a shocked manner, trying to get his wife's attention.

            "Sorry Darling.  I'm just frustrated."

            "You know Amethyst…for a rich girl, you have a lot of the gutter in you." Jack remarked.  "Where did you pick it up?"

            "Several places.  I've traveled all over the world."

            "Name the main influences." He continued curiously.

            "Well the first was London…Whitechapel to be exact.  I wandered away from my 'keepers' into the absolute worst section.  When you're surrounded by prostitutes, pimps and criminals, you pick up a few things."

            "Whitechapel?!  When?"

            "Around the time Jack the Ripper was skunking around.  I could have very well stared eye to eye with him."

            Christian couldn't believe his ears at this.  He couldn't believe that Diana was talking so haphazardly about this.

            "And the second?" Charlie piped up.

            "Brooklyn – in the immigrant ghettos.  I lived in the wealthy part of Manhattan and at times I would forego the finery of satins and silk for more meager attire.  I'd kick my accent back up and go slumming around the poorest immigrant neighborhoods."

            "Why would you ever do that?  You had everything." Vicki asked.

            "I wanted to see how the other half lived."

            With this small story, Diana shocked the entire room.  She always kept her past hidden away.  Only a select few truly knew who she really was, and most of them were dead.  Even Christian was hearing this for the first time.

            The rest of the day was predominantly uneventful.  Diana helped Christian to get back on his feet, taking a few tentative steps.  She had to make sure that he could at least walk slightly before they left.  Charlie and Jack kept an ear out on the street, to warn Diana if anything seemed out of sorts.  Vicki was left to assist either pair if needed.

            Dinner was a particularly trying time.  Everyone had been almost silent since Diana's explosion during the day.  Diana was still too aggravated to eat much.  She wanted to put everything that had happened behind her as soon as possible.

            "I'm sorry Slick.  I was wrong to blow up at you earlier when you did me a favor." She said to the man who sat across from her.

            "I understand Amethyst.  I probably would have done the same." Jack accepted.

            A few hours later, when the others had gone to bed, Diana was only beginning to doze off when Christian got up in a hurry for the bathroom.  When she heard him throwing up, she realized this was harder on him than she thought.  Diana then went into the bathroom to check on her husband.  She found Christian sitting on the cold floor in only his underwear, with his head resting on the toilet.  She sat down next to him and gently rubbed his back to soothe him.  When he felt he could trust his stomach enough, Christian turned around and fell against Diana, resting his head on her chest.  He was bathed in sweat and shivering.  Diana held him as close as she could to keep him warm, even on what was a warm summer night.

            "Why does it have to be like this?" Christian asked quietly as he rested against his wife.

            "I don't know but it's becoming too much." Diana replied softly.

            The two of them sat there for a while as Diana comforted Christian until his stomach settled.  After some time, when Christian felt confident enough that he wasn't going to be sick again, he let Diana bring him back to bed.

            Diana was very concerned for Christian.  Her heart broke as she helped him.  He was tired, hurt and now sick.  She helped Christian settle into the bed before she climbed in next to him.  Diana propped a few pillows up behind her so she could attain some sort of comfort.  She then opened her arms to allow Christian to snuggle up against her.

            Vicki was rummaging through the pantry, trying to find something edible, when she heard soft singing coming from the other room.  A faint light, almost no brighter than a candle, was coming from the slightly open door to the bedroom.  Vicki needed to find out what was going on.

            She walked silently through the corridors and leaned against the doorframe watching Diana.  She was holding Christian in her arms, gently rocking him as she softly sang to her sleeping husband.

            "That's beautiful.  What's it called?" Vicki whispered.

            Diana seemed startled at first; not thinking anyone had heard her.  "Thank you.  It's called 'Only Time.'"

            "Why were you singing to him?"

            "He likes it.  Whenever he doesn't feel well or has trouble sleeping, I sing to him to help him relax.  With this one, he usually falls asleep."  Diana replied as she gazed lovingly at Christian in her arms.

            "What about you Diana?  You look exhausted." Vicki said, obviously concerned.

            "I think that is the first time you have ever called me by name." Diana remarked.

            "Seriously…"

            "Seriously, I go to sleep once I know Christian is alright.  It has always been like that.  Very rarely do I fall asleep before him." Dian said as she stroked Christian's hair.

            "I was just concerned."

            "I know and I thank you.  I really do appreciate all that you've done for us."  

            "Welcome.  Now I'll let you be.  Good night." Vicki responded as she left and shut the door behind her.

            Eventually, Diana also fell asleep.


	12. Leaving

Chapter 12 

****

            The days seemed to drag on.  By the time Sunday had come around, Diana began to wonder if anyone had noticed that they hadn't been heard from.  No one really knew that she had returned; most probably assumed that she still hadn't been found.  Christian though was another story.  Toulouse had probably tried to check on him by now, or not.  Christian was known for shutting himself away from the world when he was really upset.  Toulouse probably would have left him alone then, not wanting to deal with Christian's temper.  She had hoped that they could leave before anyone truly took notice.  All she could do now was wait.

            Diana awoke before everyone else Monday morning.  She had to make sure that everything was there before their departure.  Gradually, Jack, Charlie and Vicki awoke and joined her.

            "What about Shakespeare?" Jack asked as he drank his coffee.

            "Shakespeare?" Diana asked.  "Oh, you mean Christian.  I'm letting him sleep.  I don't want to have to wake him before it's necessary."  Dian thought about what they were now referring to her husband by. 'If he hears that, I don't know what he'll do.' Diana thought to herself.

            The morning went by slowly.  Diana busied herself by making sure all the papers she needed were there; tickets, marriage certificate, citizenship papers, etc.  She was so preoccupied that she never heard Christian get up.  Christian walked, with a very pronounced limp, into the living area where his wife was.  Diana looked up briefly and was very happy at what she saw.

            "Christian!" she said as she went to embrace him.

            "Take it easy.  This is a lot harder than it looks." He said, wincing in her grasp.

            "I'm sorry Darling." Diana said as she kissed him and returned to her pile of papers.

            "What's all this?" Christian asked as he gingerly sat down.

            "Everything needed when we get to New York."

            "When do you want to leave, Amethyst?" Jack asked when he noticed Christian.

            "Whenever the carriage is ready is fine with us."

            'Then we can go now."

            Diana looked to Christian as if to ask if he was ready.  He nodded slightly to answer her.

            "Now is a good of time as any." She said, sealing the documents back in their envelope.

            As they walked out, Diana and Christian took one last look around.  They weren't going too see Montmartre again for a long time.  As they stepped into the carriage, they mentally shut the door and couldn't bear the pain of looking back.

            Upon reaching the Paris train station, Jack decided to go along, at least until Calais, to help.  Diana and Christian both knew that once they stepped on that train, a transformation would begin.


	13. A Road to a New World

Chapter 13 

****

            They reached Calais by evening.  In the distance, they could already see the ship at port.  Diana and Christian checked into a hotel for the night while Jack saw to seeing their luggage aboard the ship.

            The next morning, it was time to board.  Jack was waiting on the pier for his friends in hiding.  As he watched everyone board, a particular first class couple caught his eye.  He saw Diana and Christian; looking like the upper class they were, walk onto the ship.  There was no more he could do now and he started back to Montmartre.

            As Diana waked up the boarding ramp, she couldn't help but thinking she was going back to her guilded cage.  It also hurt her that she felt she was uprooting Christian, but this was the only place she thought was safe.

            The pair stood on the deck as the boat departed.  As they held each other, the pain that they were feeling was quite obvious.

            "Just think of this as the honeymoon we never had." Diana said. Christian just laughed softly.

            Once the ship was at sea, reality set in.  They were both now almost forced to live by the codes that they detested.  They were expected to act like the upper class instead of the impoverished Bohemians.

            "Whenever we are trapped in these first class gatherings, like meals, let me handle it.  Hopefully my name still has some place left in society." Diana said as she and Christian were preparing for dinner, affectionately referred to as a bastion of hell.

            Diana entered on Christian's arm and was instantly struck by the upper echelons of American High Society.  Many recognized her but few inquired.  Even though people surrounded them, Christian and Diana felt so alone.  As they sat among some of the richest in Europe and America, they longed for the company of the Bohemians, looking over the Moulin Rouge.  Diana kept thinking that in one week, they would be in New York and a whole other world.

            Diana and Christian kept mainly to themselves as the crossed the Atlantic.  Their days were spent strolling around the ship, while their nights belonged to passion's embrace, truly making it their honeymoon.

Diana still remained very self-conscious about her appearance.  The Duke may not have broken her mentally but he took away her physical self-esteem.  Diana still made conscious efforts to hide the bruises, even when she and Christian were alone.  Seeing his wife like this hurt Christian immensely.  He wanted to bring her back to the vibrant, shining woman she was known to be.

Every night, Christian would hold her close to him, as close as he could.  She was even ashamed of her body in front of him.  Diana still tried to cover herself with a robe instead of letting Christian see the healing injuries.  One night he got an idea.  As he held her, he started to massage her sore muscles.  Almost instantly, Diana began to relax under his touch.  With her guard slightly relaxed, Christian was able to take the robe off of her.  He laid her down on the bed and continued his massage.  He felt her almost dissolve under his hands.  He lovingly worked out all the knots that had built up in her in her neck, her back, of course being extremely gentle around her ribs, her legs and her feet.  When he finished, he laid down next to her and Diana completely melted into his arms.  She snuggled right up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

Diana had missed this.  She had missed the feel of his skin next to hers.  After the beatings she suffered, Christian could barely hold her without causing her pain.  Now it seemed that any pain that still lingered, Christian had taken away with the gentleness of his touch.  She longed for the feel of him again; she wanted the passion that they shared before everything.

Christian softly kissed his wife as she lay in his arms.  They both longed for the intimacy of each other's bodies again.  Their soft kisses grew into a passionate flame.  Diana and Christian gave into each other and made love until near dawn, and then fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Christian saw an enormous change in Diana after that one night.  He saw how the simple massage did wonders for her; she seemed to be healing faster than before.  He wanted to give her back her smile.  He wanted her to be happy again.  Every night he planned another romantic interlude.  One night was a candlelit dinner alone; another was a romantic hot bath for the two of them.  Besides for the massage, the night that Diana liked the best was simply listening to Christian's stories.  Her singing relaxed him and his storytelling put her at peace.  Every day, Diana improved; eventually gaining back the joy she had lost under the Duke's hand.  Christian was thankful and overwhelmed with joy when he saw her smile return.

As their travel neared an end, Diana felt a strange sense of home sweep over her, especially when she saw the Statue of Liberty.  She was an American and this was home.  Now the real fun began.  She had been out of the high-class lifestyle for two years but Christian had lived the Bohemian lifestyle for much longer.  She now had to get her Penniless Writer used to American high society.

When they landed in Ellis Island, Diana had to begin the act again.  She and Christian were immediately seen at immigration, going right past the hordes of poor immigrants.  All that was needed was proof of her citizenship and their marriage and they were on their way.

As the carriage drove through the streets to Diana's home, Christian was trying to absorb everything around him.

"Nothing like London.  Welcome to the crossroads of the world." Diana said to him.

"Why did you ever want to leave?"

"Be patient Christian.  There's more."

Eventually the carriage pulled up to an enormous mansion, one that rivaled the likes of Vanderbilt and Rockefeller.

"Welcome to our new home, Christian." Diana said as the door opened and three servants appeared for the luggage.

"Mistress Barrister, we are so happy to see your return." The butler said as they walked in the door.

"It's Andrews now, William.  May I present my husband, Christian."

"A Pleasure, sir."  Christian nodded slightly, still trying to get used to the new surroundings.

Diana looked around her home and remembered the life she used to have and knew she didn't want to repeat it.  She was not going to be trapped by her social class after breaking those bonds a few years earlier.

Diana walked over to Christian and wrapped her arms around him to try to put him at ease.  "It's a whole new world now and it's ours for the taking."  She then reached up to kiss him, sealing their new life.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 

****

            Several months later, a letter arrived at the Moulin Rouge without a return address on it.  Zidler and Toulouse excitedly opened it to see whom it was from.

Harold read it aloud for all at the Moulin Rouge to hear.

"                                                                                   November 5, 1901

Dearest Moulin Rouge,

            I felt it was near time for Christian and I to do a bit of explaining about our hasty departure a few months ago.  We are perfectly safe but we cannot tell you where we are yet.  It's still too dangerous.

            Harold, the Moulin Rouge is yours again.  My name may still be on the deed but she is yours and really always has been.  You don't need to worry about finances though.  Whenever you need money for a show or anything else, wire my bank and I'll authorize the money.  Take care of it because it holds a very special place in my heart.

            Christian and I are sorry about our abrupt exit a few months ago.  One day we will tell you where we are but not yet.  The threat from the Duke still strikes fear in our minds and with the impending birth of our first child in a few months, we quite frankly have more on our minds to be concerned with.

            You all will always remain in our hearts.  There of course is a special place for you Harold and you Toulouse and all the Bohemians.  We miss you terribly and savor our memories of the Moulin Rouge.

                                                            Love Always,

                                                            Diana & Christian"

            " Well at leawst we know they're safe and together." Toulouse said as he looked over the letter.

            "I guess that's a comfort for now."  Zidler replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.  He knew it would be a while before they saw Diana and Christian again.

I would like to take this moment to thank everyone for their glowing reviews of my work. Be sure to read the other parts of the Midnight at the Moulin Rouge series, part 1, "Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge" and part 3, "Nightmares & Dreams."  Please review on fanfiction.net, I love reading them.

~Elizabeth Bathory ~~ November 6, 2001


End file.
